


Hyuck To The Rescue!!

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: Of Friends And Families {Kpop Platonic One-shots} [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Mark, hyuck to the rescue, jisung is best boyfriend, worried Renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: “Hold up Junnie, what’s with Mark? I though he’s on a date?”“Koeun dumped him”“Fuck”





	Hyuck To The Rescue!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!  
> I’m your Author and Imma do a little explanation for this particular series.  
> Like it was stated in the summary, this will be a platonic-ship series   
> AKA BFFs, family and such
> 
> HOWEVER   
> Other ships other than that particular ship might happen (only slightly)  
> Example:   
> Centered pairing: Jikook  
> But Jungkook or Jimin may be involved in a romantic relationship with another person in that particular story 
> 
> The groups that I can write about are (The list may grow):  
> • BTS  
> • EXO  
> • Seventeen  
> • Astro  
> • NCT  
> • Wanna One  
> • Monsta X  
> • Stray Kids  
> • Got7  
> • Golden Child  
> • Nine Percent
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas in the comments but no promises that I’ll actually write them.   
> Other AUs and crossovers may happen

Donghyuck thought he’ll spend the afternoon just lazing around and watch some boring variety show on tv, Jisung is coming over later so for now he’ll entertain himself on this normal Sunday.

A sudden burst of Michel Jackson’s song on his phone draws his attention so he picked it up lazily.

The poor boy nearly choked on the popcorn when Renjun’s distress voice greets him,

“Hyuck, bad news!! Mark needs you now-”

“Hold up Junnie, what’s with Mark? I though he’s on a date?”

“Koeun dumped him”

“Fuck”

Donghyuck scramble up to his feet and rush to the doorsteps, he slipped on some shoes and jacket and storms out the house. His fingers grip his phone dialing Mark, the phone pressed too tightly next to his ears as he races down the pavement aimlessly.

_Pick up pick up pick **please** Mark Pick up the damn phone_

The ringing stopped, and he hears a faint sob on the other line. “Where are you?” He hears a rustling of bushes and a low “Park” that was all he needs

he breaks into a sprint to the destination. Soon enough, he’s at the park and he could see Renjun’s brown hair peeking out from behind a tree.

“Shit, Hyuck thank god, you can’t believe what that bitch did! She-” but the boy could only focus his attention to his best friend, all curl up in tears under the tree. “What’s important right now is Mark forget about her for a moment”

Donghyuck sat down in front of Mark, nudging the elder to look at him. He knew how much Mark treasures love, he adores Koeun and looks at her as of she hung the stars in the skies. Mark is always the tough one, the strong one that never cries but Hyuck knows better. Mark is just as fragile as anyone when it comes to feelings and love, and he hated seeing his friend like this.

“Hey Markle Sparkle, listen up champ. We’re going to go to my house, and you’re getting a 5-star rated massage and makeover from yours truly here.”

“And then we’re going to stuff ourselves with a whole luggage worth of junk food, boxes of pizza and a couple tubs of ice cream as we binge on Red Velvet, video games and random animes and movies till next Monday. And guess what? It’s yes or yes, how does that sound?”

Mark chuckles in between his sobs, “Don’t worry, Chenle is more than happy to sponsor us” Renjun stared wide eye at how instantly Mark stopped sobbing, heck he’s even smiling now.

“How’d you do that? I couldn’t calm him down at all!!” Donghyuck smiles, “Well, you did the right thing calling me”

“Thanks, Hyuck” Mark muttered, the latter pulls him up to stand on his feet. “Lets get going then, thanks a lot Renjun!!”

_

Mark whines as the younger boy told him to sit still for the umpteenth time, the massage works wonders for his stressed body and Donghyuck literally gives the best massage, although he was told to quiet down a couple times because the noises, he’s making didn’t sound too innocent.

“I won’t pry, just tell me about it when you’re ready”

Mark pause for a while before giving an answer, “she dumped me, after I caught her cheating on me” Donghyuck tenses, cheating? Humph, he knew that bitch is a rat from day 1.

“She cheated on me with Lami, I told her I’ll let it slide if she drops Lami but she confessed she never liked me at all and I was just a distraction for her to hide her feelings from Lami that is until they confessed and I’m nothing to her now…”

“The nerve she has! I’m so giving her a piece of my mind! And you! Let it slide if she drops the other? seriously? You are a certified idiot Mark Lee”

Mark didn’t flinch when Hyuck said it, he knows Donghyuck and the boy doesn’t do coaxes when it’s a big thing, he’s all frank and will give it to your straightforwardly. Donghyuck’s honesty is one of the things he admires about his best friend, the truth hurts but it’s what he needs.

“I still love her Hyuck, I never thought…...why…” he feels like crying again, but he shouldn’t be crying. He’s a man, men don’t cry and certainly not over girls leaving them. “I shouldn’t be crying about this…..”

“Yes, because it’ll ruin your makeup that I’m doing now but if it’s about how you felt after what she did. Hell no, trust me hyung, you have all the privilege to cry your hearts out”

 “Boys don’t cry Hyuck, they shouldn’t cry over something like a breakup” he mumbled, “Listen up Mark, if a kind-hearted girl can cry over a heartbreak by a jerk then what makes you and any other guy any different? It’s not wrong to express your feelings, what’s wrong is bottling them up”

Mark smiles, gosh he’s so lucky to have Donghyuck as a friend, a year younger but sometimes so much wiser than he is. “Besides, I think you deserve an angel as your partner Mark, not a witch”

Now he’s getting a makeover, and Donghyuck is taking the makeup really seriously. “Just a bit of this…….and voila!! You are now truly Markle Sparkle” It was true, his eyes look like they’re shining and his eyelids are glitter-fied and his face looks different but still himself.

He also dressed Mark up in some really colorful clothes, and lets Mark dress him up too. Soon both boys, clearly dressed up as if they’re going to a party sat down on the couch surrounded by food and snacks of all sorts.

Donghyuck thanked his lovely boyfriend for understanding and postponing their movie date to another time, he wished Mark had a relationship like his and Jisung’s. Chenle didn’t even said a word and slide in to pay for all the food, they have such an amazing group of friends.

“Oh shit” they were halfway through Monsters University when Mark looks up from his phone in a frown.

“Norenmin are hunting her down” he says,

“Awesome” but Mark didn’t look too happy to hear that. “Call them off, please”

“Why should I? what makes you think they’ll listen to me out of all people”

“Cuz you’re Jisung’s boyfriend, you can tell Jisung to tell them off, Jaemin listens to Jisung, Renjun and Jeno follows Jaemin’s every word”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t want to hunt her down too”

“Donghyuck”

“Fine”

 


End file.
